1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system containing a network interface card which commissions other devices on the network to process printing data to be printed by its own device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, it is often the case that the processing capabilities of printers are low. Accordingly, printer drivers in computers often perform processing such as image processing, and creates printing data which the printer is capable of printing and which the printer is made to print.